Sentient
by SteelHeart2278
Summary: Without Zero Two, Hiro is now left alone, confused, and angry. He wanted Answers. Where do the children go when they can no longer pilot. What happened to Naomi? What will happen to him if he can't pilot? Where is Zero Two? Why can't he remember anything? However, it is one fateful encounter that changes his whole perspective.
1. Once Awake

Darling in the FRANXX –Sentient

 **This is a continuation from episode 14 – none of the characters are/were created by me. Credits to Code 000 and Digital Extreme for characters and plot. This is purely for imagination's sake Thanks to 0 BoozeHound 0 for information regarding the story.**

Episode 15 – Once Awake

"I assume we all know why we are here?" Papa looked among the council members, the room silent as he spoke. "The Gran Crevasse has been a long standing goal for us. We are reaching our goal as we speak. It is time that we finally achieve it"

"Using Strelizia to take out the bulwark of the Gran Crevasse, and then send it inside to destroy the shield protecting it." The Vice Chairman spoke, gathering the attention of the other wise men. "In the event that cannot be obtained, we will be scuttling the various plantations to act as Kamikaze for the plan." Marmoset look at Gorilla, whom nodded in agreement. "And what of the new parasytes?" Lemur asked. "Are we to test their abilities soon?"

"The hope is that enough of the lower ranked squads will perish in order to make room for the new subjects. Those whom are left will most likely be thrown away with those whom are dead."

"And what of the experimental FRANXX? Is it ready to be tested yet?" Marmoset directed the attention of the wise men towards her, sparking curiosity among themselves. The Vice Chairmen looked at Marmoset "According to the Doctor, it is still in development. However, he claims that it is nearly ready." "What does the doctor plan on calling it?" Papa asked. But before anyone could answer his question, a voice was heard coming from the entrance, "Gladiolus."

In the Mistilteinn

'I cant get her out of my mind.' I stared at the bedroom ceiling, contemplating my though. What was Zero Two trying to tell me. There had to be something. This is my fault. I did this. I tore the bond between us. Why didn't I stop before it was too late.

"Hiro, are you in there?"I quickly recognized his voice, it was Goro. I wiped the tears from my face, attempting not to slur my words, "C... come in." "Hey Hiro, how you holding up?" I could see the look of concern on his face. I didn't want to worry him, so I had to lie. "Things could be better, but I'll hold up." Goro came and sat beside me. The tension was so thick, it felt like they we going to choke on the air itself. "Listen Hiro, I understand how you feel. But trust me when I say this is for your own good." Goro looked at me, empathy in his eyes. "We know you can do it, even without Zero Two. Just Hang in there." I nodded in agreement, yet he knew the truth.

"We're all here for you Hiro. Know that we all care for you." Hiro looked at the door, the rest of Squad 13 , all smiling at him.. He felt the tightness in his chest lessen, if only for a moment. He gave Goro a a smile, contorted by the sadness he felt inside., "Thanks guys, that means a lot." Goro patted Hiro on the back, comforting him. "We'll, we have to be off. Mission briefing is starting, and this is our biggest mission yet." Hiro was saddened that he couldn't join them on this mission, but he didn't have a choice. "Ok, give me a sec, I'll be there with you guys". Goro and the others left the room and shut the door. "He's fine for the most part. Best that now we focus on our mission, as to not get distracted." Goro then walked up to Ichigo and whispered into her ear "especially you."

In debriefing room

"The target is the Gran Crevasse. Your objective is to neutralize all targets within the vicinity. " Nana explained the mission objective to the squads, whilst Hachi followed through on the explanation." This will be a joint operation all squads in Plantation 13. You will be called when it is time for your deployment. Are there any questions?" "What exactly is our target?" Everyone directed their attention to Mitsuru. Nana looked over to Hachi, who nodded in approval. "This will be different than anything you have faced up to this point. Take a look." The screen flashed, showing the Gran Crevasse. It was a round fortress, surrounded by mountains and walls and seas of Klaxosaurs. Looking closely, FRANXX units could be spotted here and their among the sea. "Wow, that's a lot of Klaxosaurs..."Zorome said hesitantly. Mitsuru stared at the screen, in shock and awe, "This is clearly different form anything we've faced before." The screen then showed Zero two in Strelizia's berserk mode, tearing through Klaxosaurs. I looked at this, feelings of guilt building within me. Ichigo then grasped my hand, holding it tight. I could see the look of worry on her face.

 ** _"YoOoUuUuUu dId tHiSsSs..."_**

I looked around to find the source of the noise, but I found nothing. I was gonna ask, but no one had seemed phased by the noise. 'What was that..?'

"Is the mission objective clear?" I looked to see Nana, who had apparently finished mission briefing with everyone. "I'm ready to kill some KLAXOSAURS!" Zorome said in his usual confident tone. "I'm ready too, lets do this." Futoshi said. If one thing hadn't changed within Squad 13, its was our drive to push on... at least, for them. I looked back at the screen, seeing Zero Two fighting alone. All that i could think was a single thought; 'I was the one who did this to her.'

 **Edit: This is the new updated chapter 1. Hope y'all like the change, because I starting to like it as well. I think I was too worried on getting new chapters in that I forgot that quality is better than Quality. Thank you all for sticking through with me, and know that your support means more than you could ever imagine. I was seriously thinking of dropping the story, but looking through the reviews... there is no way in hell I can do that. Thanks again, and I hope yall continue to support the story.**


	2. Developer Update

**1000 VIEWS!**

 **Don't worry, I'm not going away, nor is the story being cut.**

I can't believe it guys. We managed to pass the 1000 view mark.

It's all thanks to you guys that the story has gotten so much attention.

I enjoy writing these stories, and you guys make it all the more enjoyable.

Thanks to each and every one of you for making this possible.

I plan to write many more chapters for the future, and I hope to create more mysterious for you guys to divulge in.

If you have any suggestions for the story, feel free to private message me about anything.

Anyways, thanks again so much, I appreciate the support, and I'll talk to you guys later.

-SteelHeart2278


	3. Developer Update 2

**2000 VIEWS!**

We did it again, all thanks to you. Well guys, I Just finished watching episode 15, and oh man, have i got to do some editing.

I thought the Gran Crevasse Was some underground hive.

Imma take this time to go through each chapter to see what i can edit, cause compared to Code 000, my work is ass.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be published, but imma try and Focus right now on the editing stage.

A lot of my characters seem robotic and unrealistic. That an i feel like a rushed a lot of the plot.

Don't be surprised if the whole plot gets revamped, because right now, I'm not liking the way i developed this.

Also, should I take the route (don't worry not exact) that episode 15 did, or should I go on a completely different route instead?

Any help would be appreciated.

Yours truly-

SteelHeart2278


	4. Oculsyt-016

**Hiro**

I walked through the corridors of the Mistilteinn, thinking about what I saw moments ago. I ran my fingers along the wooden walls, the smooth texture gliding against my fingertips. I didn't know what else I could do. It's funny, I've been through this scenario multiple times now. I'm left powerless, not being able to do anything. Not for Naomi, not for Squad 13... and not for Zero Two. These thoughts were soon interrupted, when I felt my hand graze something on the wall. I looked up, to see that I had touched the framework of a door. I realized that this was Zero Two's bedroom and retracted my hand. I remembered what I say previously, the claw marks, the room in ruins; I was terrified. However, I noticed my hand slowly inching closer towards the doorknob. I steadied my breathing. As much as fear tried to engulf me, my unconscious self knew that this door had to be opened. The door creaked open, and light flooded my vision. The room was left as it was before: the marks on the walls, the sheets shredded and dispersed about. I walked in the scene once again. I knew that this was my fault. Had I just stayed put, we wouldn't be in this mess. I knew she wanted to talk to me, yet I denied her. "Hehe..." It's funny, I think it is me who's the monster. In the corner of my eye, I saw a flicker of light. I turned my head into the direction of the flicker and stared in shock. It was the mirror I had given to Zero Two. She had put the pieces of broken glass back before she left. The reflection of myself stared back, and I dropped the mirror. At that moment, I finally understood what she was trying to tell me. I realized that I should not be running away from my problems any longer. I ran outside towards the training grounds.

I needed to go see Zero Two.

I needed to speak with her.

I needed to be with her.

I need her.

 **Oculyst-016:**

SUBJECT APPEARS TO BE IN A STATE OF EXAMINATION...

ELECTROENCEPHALOGRAM SCANS SHOW THAT PATIENT IS IN STATE OF COGNITIVE DISSONANCE...

SUBJECTS APTITUDE IS FAR GREATER THAN THAT OF ITS FORMER...

SUBJECTS ORGANIC COMPOSITION MAY POSE A SIGNIFICANT THREAT...

MORE TESTING REQUIRED...

INITIATING SIGIL PLACEMENT...

…

…

SIGIL PLACEMENT STATUS: SUCCESS...

SUBJECT HAS BEEN ALERTED...

INITIATING CHAMELEON CLOAK...

STATUS: SUBJECT HAS YET TO REGOGNIZE OCULSYT-016...

REQUESTING EXTRACTION...

STATUS: EXTRACTION GRANTED...

TERMINATE TRANSMISSION...

 **Squad 13 – Gran Crevasse**

"The objective of the mission is to destroy the outer layer covering the hardpoint. It is heavily guarded by Klaxosaurs in all directions. In order to succeed, you must coordinate your movements not only amongst yourself, but with other squads as well. Papa's goal rests on your shoulders, be sure to remember that." Squad 13 headed towards their objective, knowing well that this could be their last time piloting. The ruins were cluttered with Klaxosaurs and FRANXX units all the like. The ominous feeling of dread had only began setting its grasp in the atmosphere. Squad 13 headed towards the blue menace and began their slaughter.

However

They have yet to realize one thing about the Klaxosaurs

They want to die.

"Man, there are sure a lot of them. I'm beginning to get tired." Zorome issued his concern, of which the other pilots agreed with. "We must focus on the mission, we cannot tire out yet." Ichigo's orders were ironic, as deep down, she knew she was the most out of sync. One by one, they slay Klaxosaurs like valiant knights on the battlefield. Rivers of Blue filled the grey earth, and on occasion, islands of red could be found floating as well. "I know, I know, geez... cut me some slack." "She's right you know." Miku interjected. "Watch out!" Before Argentea could react, a Klaxosaur started attacking her, attempting to devour her. It clenched its muscles, attempting to crush the FRANXX under its enormous maw. All of the sudden, the Klaxosaurs grip loosened, and let go as a flash of white whizzed by. The blue beast fell with a thud, as Berserker Strelizia stood over it. Her mouth was as blue as the sky, contrasting with the white chassis and yellow accents. Argentea, along with the other FRANXX of Squad 13 stared at the Majestic beast. Strelizia then turned her gaze towards the hoard of Klaxosaurs, and dived, where spurts of blood filled the air. "Man, she must be in a bad mood." 9, Alpha interjected, "And she's already used up all of her stamens." 9, Delta commented on Strelizia's ferociousness, "Scary... I don't wanna mess with her." She said in her usual monotone voice. Argentea, with the help of Chlorophytum, stood up and gazed towards the never-ending fight ahead of them. Bracing herself she jumped back into the spray and joined her comrades in the battle. The Klaxosaurs were being withered down to a size, with less and less surrounding the Grand Crevasse, all units on sight began their siege of their objective. A grumble originating from the earth pulsed up like sound waves, becoming more and more intense. They had little knowledge... of the true slaughter to come.

 **Goddamn that's a hiatus and a half. I sincerely apologize, I've been dealing with exams left and right, and life's being a bitch right now. I appreciate all those who have stayed with me, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
